Daddy's Little Girl
by Sleep.Lolita
Summary: Edward and Bella live an alternative lifestyle. Join them as they try to navigate and balance their personal and professional lives to make it work. *olderward with a twist*


This is daddy kink. You've been warned.

* * *

The slam of the car door in the driveway alerted me that he was home.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. Soft, peach sundress, hair down with clips pulling it away from my face. I applied my peach lipgloss for the finishing touch.

I dashed down the stairs as soon as I heard the click of the lock turning in the door. I was in his arms, before he could even get through the door. Arms around his neck and legs wrapped tight around his waist.

"Daddy." I breathed a soft sigh. He smelled like spice and cinnamon. Like home and comfort and warmth.

"Miss me, little girl? It's only been a few hours." I felt his voice reverberate deep within his chest.

"Always, Daddy." I giggled as I felt his hand slap me lightly on my butt.

"Is that dinner I smell?" He took two steps in the house, just enough to close the door.

I slid down his body to stand on my feet, pressing myself against his crotch on the way down. "Yep. I got it done just in time."

"That's my girl. You always take such good care of me." I felt myself grow warm and blossom under his praise. "I'm going to go freshen up, why don't you put dinner on the table and I'll be right down."

I nodded my head and smiled, earning a kiss on the forehead.

When Daddy joined me a few minutes later, i took my place right on his lap, in front of us only one fork and a plate filled with enough food for two.

That was all Daddy needed to see to know that I had a bad day. I only needed this type of closeness when I needed reassurance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his arms going around me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"It's silly," I insisted. "It's just….Mike at work. He's being a jerk. He won't stop teasing me about you."

I looked up just in time to see the expression on Daddy's face turn to annoyance. He knew all too well what type of guy Mike was.

After all, Daddy had worked with Mike longer than he had known me. Mike pursued me as soon as I stepped foot into the building on my first day of work. He was charming, at first. And funny. But as soon as I saw Daddy, Mike didn't stand a chance, which was something he couldn't let go even two years later.

Of course, Mike only saw one side of our relationship.

At work, we were Edward and Bella. Not Daddy and his little girl, although our lifestyle at home seeped into our public relationship as well.

Like when Mike was eavesdropping in the hall and heard Edward tell me I was going to get a spanking for talking back to him.

Mike thought he could win me over by coming to my rescue, but one look from Edward had Mike walking in the other direction and he never brought up the incident again.

Our relationship still wasn't entirely conventional. Edward was 40, with an established career, while I was barely out of college at 25.

"What was he saying this time?" Daddy asked.

"Nothing new. Just that I could do better, that I was your caretaker, that I was only after you for your money. I told you, it's silly. It's nothing I haven't heard before. I don't know why I let it get to me." I chastised myself. Daddy had enough on his plate. He didn't need me to add to his stress.

"No." He shook his head and squeezed me tighter. "You did good. I always want to know if something is bothering you. I just want you to be happy. I'll talk to Mike tomorrow."

"Thank you, Daddy."

The rest of dinner passed telling each other about our day, in between being fed forkfuls of food by Daddy.

Pushing away the near empty plate, Daddy told me to clean the dishes while he ran a bath for me.

I could barely contain my excitement. Daddy had been working long hours, his teaching job at the University left him staying until late at night. We hadn't taken a bath together in almost a month.

I rushed through dishes and cleaning the kitchen, then took the steps two at a time to the master bathroom.

The bathroom was illuminated by tealight candles, the bathtub already filled with water and bubbles.

"Come here, let me take care of you." Daddy held his arms out to me.

I stood still as he undid my hair, then pulled the straps of the sundress down my shoulders until it fell in a pool around my feet, leaving me in a pair of panties. He knelt down on his knees, pulling the panties down, then placed a sweet, lingering kiss just below my belly button.

I waited for Daddy to get in the bathtub, then he held his hand out for me to get in with him. I melted back into his chest, the feel of his body so close to mine combined with the jets from the tub peeling away the layers of a long day at work.

I shut my eyes, savoring the moment. The first massage of Daddy's soapy hands in my hair had my body tingling in anticipation of his touch.

After he washed my hair, he moved on to my body, soaping his hands up again and rubbing them all over my body, lingering on my breasts and between my legs.

"Please, Daddy. Don't tease me," I begged. I rubbed my thighs together, feeling the slippery wetness between them. Daddy stilled his hand.

"Ah, ah," he chided. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." I frantically shook my head. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Daddy kissed my wet hair and resumed his exploration, slipping a finger into me, then two, his thumb circling my clit. His free hand wrapped around me, toying with my breasts and pinching my nipples almost painfully.

My orgasm built slowly, then crested over me in a flood of warmth. I let out a long, low moan and pressed myself into Daddy's hand, clamping my legs together to hold him there.

When the last of the orgasm subsided, Daddy turned my head to kiss me. "Come on, let's finish getting washed up so we can continue this in the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, we were washed and rinsed off. Daddy got out of the tub first, toweling himself off then grabbing a towel to dry me off with.

"You take such good care of me."

"That's my job, baby. I just want you to be happy." I gasped in surprise when Daddy picked me up, sweeping me off my feet and carrying me the few feet to the bed. He threw me in the center of the bed, then got on his knees to look under the bed for the toy box.

I felt myself grow wetter, especially when I saw the toy Daddy picked out. Thick and pink with strong vibrations, the Rabbit was my favorite out of our collection.

"You like that, don't you?" Daddy taunted, seeing how my face flushed.

I replied wordlessly by pulling my knees up until my legs were bent, then parting them.

He laid between them, placing the toy beside me on the bed. he didn't waste any time, immediately flattening his tongue and licking me from top to bottom. I squirmed under his tongue, his touch almost too much to bear on my still hyper sensitive skin.

Daddy grabbed the toy and switched it on, placing it at my entrance and began to slowly enter only an inch or so before retreating. He continued on the delicious torture for what felt like an eternity before thrusting the toy in me as far as it would go.

I bit back a yell. The intrusion of the toy making me feel full.

Just as I felt myself getting acclimated to the girth and vibrations, Daddy turned it up higher.

My second orgasm hit me hard. My body quaked and shook, arching my back off the bed.

My body, blissfully sated, felt like it was floating back down to earth, just in time for Daddy's strong, hard body to climb on top of mine.

"Ready?" he asked. I could feel his cock poking against my entrance. He didn't wait for my response before he thrust into me.

His thrusts started out slow, then gradually increased in urgency. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs twining with his to hold myself to him. I lost myself in the mindless pleasure he was giving and taking from me. My thoughts were all of his lips sucking at my neck and his cock slamming into me.

My third orgasm crashed over me, this time I couldn't hold back the loud, throaty moan.

"Fuck, baby. I can feel you milking my cock. So fucking good." Daddy grunted, thrusting once, twice, three more times before I felt his cum pulsing into me.

He collapsed on top of me, our sticky with sweat bodies pressed so tight together it felt like we were one.

This was one of the times I loved him the most. Sleepy, exhausted and sated. Murmuring words of love and praise quietly into my ear.

The whole world drifted away until it was just the two of us, wrapped up in each other and in sleep.

* * *

If there's enough interest, I'll possibly expand this. If not, then I'll mark it complete. Let me know in a review!


End file.
